Pinkie Pie/Gallery
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Pinkie_Pie_Boring.jpg|Boooring. Pinkie Pie introduction Twilight Sparkle party S1E01.png S01e01 19m25s pinkie pie without legs.png Friendship is Magic, part 2 S01e02 3m29s rainbow dash without her tail.png|"Especially if theres caramel apples in there!" Pinkie Giggle at the Ghostly.png|Just laugh to make the Ghosties disappear. See? Easy as Pie! Pinkie_Pie_Smile.jpg|Pinkie Pie: Simply adorable! Pinkie Pie Party.JPG|Party! The Ticket Master Pinkie baats S1E03.png Pinkie waits S1E03.png Pinkie Gala Fantasy.png|Welcome to the World of Pinkie Pie! Pinkie Pie S1E03.png Pinkie Pie lol1 S1E03.png Pinkie Pie lol2 S1E03 .png Pinkie Pie Fantasy S1E03.png PiñataS01E03.png Sun-beamsS01E03.png Oops wrong target.png|Pin the tail on the Pinkie Pinkie Pie derpy face S1E03.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity S1E03.png Rarity and Pinkie (Ticket Master.).jpeg|Pinkie and Rarity in The Ticket Master. Pinkie Pie 11.png|"Yes, Twilight?" Applebuck Season Pinkie Pie 14.png|Pinkie Pie is nothing but joy and laughter. She does represent the Spirit of Laughter after all. Griffon the Brush Off Droopy rainbow.png Omg pinkie.png Multiple 48.png|Pinkie being random Gilda thinking E6-W 5.1219.png|I'm keeping an eye on you! Yum.png Dragonshy Dash loses count.png|Poke! Rallying the girls.png|Pinkie with RD an Rarity. Pinkie Pie ready to get the dragon.png|Pinkie, the mad stylist Tic tac toe.png|Pinkie, so random she's winning tic-tac-toe! Pinkie starts singing.png|Pinkie, so random, she gives people the creeps. Pinkie Hop Skip and Jump.png|Move yer little rump! A hop, a skip, and a jump! Rarity baffled Pinkie Pie swinging rubber chicken.png|Ooooookaaaaaay? All eyes on Fluttershy.png|Pinkie in the background. Pinkie Pie as a present.png|Pinkie, seconds before encoutering the Dragon. A beaten present.png|Pinkie seconds after encountering the Dragon. Bridle Gossip Pinkie Pie Marching..jpeg|Pinkie, marching to the beat of her own drum (err...song) Pinkie Pie Hypnotized (Bridle Gossip.).jpeg|A hypnotized Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie Standing.jpeg|Pinkie at the end of her own song. Pinkie Pie (blue tounge and Rarity (Hairity) S1E9.jpeg|Pinkie Pie and Rarity's deformities in Bridle Gossip Pinkie Pie stare E9-W 6.0267.png|Pinkie Pie's version of the stare. Pinkie Pie's blue and spotted tougne.jpeg|Pinkie, what happened to your tounge? Zecora sinistrer look E9-W 7.6260.png Swarm of the Century PinkiePieBeard.gif|Pinkie Pie, Ruler of Equestria...or post-cake consumption. Pinkie Pie Instruments.png|Pinkie Pie saves the day with her musical instruments. Pinkie Pie Trombone.png|Dun dun dun dunnn: A most appropriate ending! Winter Wrap Up Pinkie Pie skating S1E11.png Pinkie Pie skating2 S1E11.png Pinkie and Twilight crashing S1E11.png Suited For Success Pinkie_Pie_9001.png Happy_Pinkie_Pie_in_her_mish_mash_dress.png|Pinkie Pie is very proud of her new "mish-mash" dress. Pinkie Pie worried about Rarity S01E14.png|"Rarity, you ok? you havent come out for days" PinkiePieGalaDress.png|Pinkie Pie's specially made Gala dress, courtesy of Rarity. Feeling Pinkie Keen Twilight Sparkle scuffed Pinkie Pie Applejack S1E15.png Twilight bruised eye twitch Pinkie smiling S1E15.png|Twilight Sparkle is close to saying a bad word to our silly, pink filly. Twilight Sparkle wincing gritting teeth frustration S1E15.png Pinkie_Pie_And_Twilight_Sparkle.PNG|Honk! Sonic Rainboom Pinkie Pie spiceeh S1E16.png|This is the same pink pony who considers hot sauce a good flavor for cupcakes? Green Isn't Your Color PinkiePieForeverrrr.png|Pinkie Pie warns against betrayal of a friend's trust alonealone.png|Dissatisfied with Spike. FOREEEVER.png|Forever! GIYC190 Pinkie Pie with an apple.png nomnomnom.gif|"Poor York Imperial. I knew ye well." GIYC191 Pinkie Pie eating an apple.png GIYC197 Pinkie Pie making cupcakes.png Over a Barrel pinkiepiefishnet.png|Pinkie Pie sporting her 'Wild West' look in "Over A Barrel" Both our diets....jpg|Pinkie Pie points out what ponies and buffalo have in common Showpony.png|Pinkie Pie on stage A Bird in the Hoof Pinkie pie hits caramel-W 8.1410.png|Pinkie Pie hits Caramel and doesn't even say sorry. The Cutie Mark Chronicles FillyPinkiePie.png|Pinkie as a filly. pinkie1stsmile.png|Pinkie's first ever smile Pinkie Pie Cutie Mark .png|Pinkie as a filly, throwing her very first party. 266px-Pinkiesmiled.png|A young Pinkie pie as seen in The Cutie Mark Chronicles Owl's Well That Ends Well Jealous Spike.png Party of One Pinkie invites Twilight.png|You're still a clown, Pinkie, even without the red nose. invitatoaparti.jpg|Pinkie Pie looks so cute in a tux. Gummy's a sharp-lookin' chap too! Pinkie Pie invites Fluttershy.png|An exhausted Pinkie Pie. A dancing Pinkie Pie.png|Pinkie Pie dancing. Pinkie_Pie_Wink.jpg|"We'll be sure to save you some cake". Pinkie_Pie_Sad.jpg|Awww. she just so cute and... Pinkie_Pie_Angry.jpg|...Oh my, Pinkie Pie please don't do what I think... Pinkie_Pie_Happy.jpg|Oh, nevermind. Pinkie_Pie_is_the_mistress_of_the_dark.png|You can run, but you cannot hide from Pie! Pinkie_Pie_needs_a_peeky_weeky_leeky.png|"Move outta the way, Applejack! I just need need a peeky weeky leeky on your... 'construction!'" Creepy_glaring_Pinkie_Pie.png|Pie: The Ultimate Glarista! Pinkie_Talk.PNG|All you have to do is talk. angry pinkie pie.gif|Pinkie Pie losing her temper. Aha!.png|Eureka! Pinkie_Pie_sad2.png Pinkie Pie losing sanity-W 1.6785.png|Sanity is disappearing... A crazy Pinkie Pie.jpeg|Pinkie Pie, losing her - already limited - sanity. Pinkie angry thinking at birthday party.png|"Grrrrr!" The cuteness!.jpg|Pinkie Pie is so happy she has the best pony friends ever! The Best Night Ever Pinkie's at the Grand Galloping Gala.png|Pinkie Pie singing I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala. Pinkie and Octavia.png|That's not the way to do it, Pinkie. Also, you didn't even ask for permission. Pinkie Pony Pokey.png|We're doing the Pony Pokey! Oh yeah! The Return of Harmony, part 1 Mlp201 Cast worried.jpg Celestia_blue_glow_main_cast_hallway_promotional.jpg Discord LowerBody S02E01.png MainCast ScaredOfDiscord S02E01.png Pinkie Pie muddy puffy cheeks promotional S2E01.jpg|pinkie pie eating mud? Miscellaneous img_1647.jpg|G3.5 Pinkie Pie toy lets her hair down. PinkiePieFIMgift_300_L_hasbro.jpg|See? There are decent toy representations of the FiM charecters! pinkie08.jpg|Pinkie Pie's Concept art, note that she was briefly a Pegasus Pony during production of the show.|link=http://fyre-flye.deviantart.com/journal/39965046/ Mylittleponysurprisebyf.jpg|The beta design made by Lauren Faust based on the G1 pony. Her name was just Surprise. Pinkie Pie Category:Character gallery pages Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Character gallery pages Category:Galleries Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2